


Trithemis aurora

by greenlock



Series: All Benny Stories [13]
Category: CHN Director RPS
Genre: Bottom Benny, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 曙光中的蜉蝣Pairing: AllBennyRating: NC-17Summary: 他们像所有渺小有限的生物那样，享用完巨大快乐盛宴后，总是会感觉到难以忍耐的空虚飘摇。这个时候，站在顶峰的人仍旧需要握住一根孤草。





	Trithemis aurora

“他们赢得巨大的胜利之后，想要做的只是紧紧抱在一起。”

这是真的，他们抱在一起庆祝过了。  
甚至像中学生那样，抱着一起欢跳过了。  
他们尖叫过了，是毫无意义的尖叫，围绕声带一周的咽喉黏膜都因此红肿、干痛，至今干痛，提醒他们这些事都是真的。  
这巨大的、辉煌的胜利是真实发生了的，他们书写了历史，即使他们起步那时候，双双的指间只有一些沙子。  
他们看着大海所发出的狂言，那些诞罔不经的幻想，一夜成真。现实如滔天巨浪的手，托着向死而生的疯人攀上高峰。  
——然后呢？  
应当有过的都有过了。包括不分昼夜的、竭尽想象和本能的狂欢。

Benny在分不清是黎明还是薄暮的时刻醒过来，直到重新昏睡过去以前，他仍不知晓钟点。  
叫醒他的是一个电话，但接到时，已经挂了。因没有再打来，他就连手机都没有看。  
Jacky凌晨四点钟就起床去拍平面。这是既定的工作，早都安排了自己人跟住，一切妥帖安全。他没有跟去，实是跟不动了。  
当然想看Jacky穿漂亮的衣服，想看他被人摆弄作出英俊潇洒的样子。  
似梦似幻，想必会是十分愉悦的事。  
但是也罢，Benny自觉身体已累极了，委实没有那么多精力安享这等香艳的好事。他这几年熬得过火，说总是殚精竭虑所致，似乎不符合他享乐主义的态度。  
可事情果真如此，他的身心都像经过火烧，在看不清的路途里，一直走着下坡。他的皮肤或还称得一句嫩滑，只是耐受力弱了，一旦受得劳苦，脸色就立时不能好。  
事后保养几乎没有用，他虚耗一夜眼下就呈现晦暗青黑的两坨。  
这几日，他连续为Jacky安排港岛这边的事情。说起来都是熟能生巧，在他来说，没什么特别难做的，无非繁琐一点。  
等到事情做完，他坐在黑暗中看，看一个个的嘉宾走进来；看他娇宠溺爱的年轻的那一个人站在聚光灯下，做他自己的演出。这一刻，没有人晓得他这影子英雄做过的全副的好事。  
是的，他是很欣慰舒爽。可此时也突然觉到，身体的极限将至。  
还没有花力气做爱，他就浑身酸疼了，电影结束时带头鼓完掌，他几乎站不起来。  
就算这样，事情还没有完。他们还是需要做爱的。Jacky现在被全民的热捧态度压逼宠坏，他是格外敏感，也更需要爱。  
这时候他若想要，Benny就不能不给出来。

在畅饮过庆祝的美酒后，在Benny自己私宅的房间内，他们拿往常只作拯救睡眠用途的一张普通的、舒服的床，当了一夜的战场。  
Jacky起初狂暴得很，仗着一身的酒劲，拆吃入腹一般，要得很用力。  
他把Benny扑在床上时神情就颇不善，眼神凶残，围着瞳仁一圈都是蛛网般交错纠结的血丝。  
口中却说道：我想睡觉。  
还有“Benny你乖乖的，我们睡觉。”  
他从电影票房大卖开始就几乎没有办法合眼，此时确实应当休憩。他就像坐在抢夺来的宝座上的枭雄与暴君，漫长的提防与暗战摧残了他的心神、耗尽了他的耐心。Benny注意到他的脖子上的筋肉，比任何时候崩得都更紧。  
这个人得到了太多，是未曾想过那么多，因此已快将要疯了。眼下若不遂他所愿，他谁都不相信、任何人的劝诫都不会听。  
Jacky抓握住他很用力，干他也是全进全出用尽力气。才是前戏的时候，就原形毕露，露出他尖锐森白的兽类的牙，在Benny的躯壳上使劲留下印记。  
仿佛是要吃掉他一样，啜住一寸肉皮就要反复地噬咬吮吸，不这样不够尽兴。他还能甜言蜜语，是胡言乱语，不断地夸赞，他夸赞Benny的肉软而且弹。  
这样说的时候，Jacky并不是不是温柔地搂抱着他夸赞，而是按着他，用手肘压住他关节酸软处，一定要他疼得渗出泪花，要他马上就疼到哭。  
这年轻的暴君，一边挺动他的腰，用割肉一样的、不管不顾的粗糙力道，切剖着Benny的肠道。本不是为承受这种冲击而生长的黏膜被强力拖拽摩擦着，因是干得烂熟了，渐也被榨出所需的汁液，在进出间发出不知羞耻的湿润声响。  
Jacky的手指抚摩在他的入口上，竟是有点凉。那处是Benny自己看不到的，早被弄到肿胀发烫。它无力又留恋地，吞吐含吮着楔入的肉刃。  
那凶器的威力仍在，没有被主人的负累了的精神一直拖拽。它在Benny的身体内部暴动，扩张刮擦着淫猥的肉。蠕动着绞缠上来，渴求着更猛烈的挞伐。  
Benny的心思很快便恍惚，他连哼叫都没力。Jacky这夜的爱抚总带点淫虐的味道，要他拿出很大的精力来应付。  
譬如，他恶意掐捏着衰退着的情人的肚腹，非是要弄到他哼叫出声。这是下了真力扭拧，不得求恳绝不松一松手。  
Jacky乐于禁锢他，但他是一定要见Benny的反应的。若只是又懒得挣脱，随他揉搓，他就会抱怨今次敷衍太甚。  
说着嘀咕着，面上立刻委屈了，眼里也现了泪花。Benny伸手抚摸他汗湿的头发，对他讲说，自己老了累了，必须睡觉了。  
他说自己是个爸爸，不能太过火。孩子在隔壁的房间，是已安稳睡了好几个钟头，可能天亮他就起身，自己也要起身陪吃早餐。父子俩一样的作息，是他们平素的积习。  
他说，在崽崽的隔壁做，是他们错。弄出这些，他心里总是不安的，忧心会弄醒他。  
后来晚一些时候，他一个人躺在狼藉里思索，枕套吸饱了眼泪，湿漉漉地戳在脸侧。他埋身在残留的雄麝气味里，朦胧间想着这不尽如人意的感觉……自己是否真的做错过什么？  
提到孩子，自然算是一桩。他刚提完，Jacky的态度就似变了个样。

“用手用口放松一下，等彼此的状态都好、没有顾忌时，再做些其他事……”  
或许打算如此，但这向来都是Benny的一厢情愿。Jacky要得太凶，插入的要求根本无从拒绝，他的苛求更甚于此。  
他要一直能看见Benny的脸。在彼此都疲累和难受的时候，采用一个对于他俩来说，都不舒服也不容易的姿势。  
Benny在年轻时记忆里的情交细节常常是湿润的、黏着的，有时非常短暂、意犹未尽。他未想过到已对这些不再期待的一个年纪里，还能体会到一种完全被动的性。他被捉牢、被压服、被分开。  
Jacky进出力道大得令人通体酸软，速度向来是不管不顾的快。Benny觉得自己完全是瘫倒在床的一个状态，到激烈起来，那东西一直在往纵深处挤，他没想过都还能进到这么深的，于是有了一种将要被它钉穿的可怖错觉。  
他几乎要迸出哭喊，可是记得自己在儿子的隔壁，做这种事，倘若不被发现，还算没什么问题，一旦动静太大惊醒了崽崽，就赫然变成了不可被谅解的背叛之事。所以他竟没有哭出声来，而是及时伸手，强塞住自己的嘴巴。  
简直是想把整只手都塞进去，他的牙齿咬在指节上，锐利的痛冲淡了干呕的冲动与被探索到肠子深处的惊恐。  
可是那凶物仍不餮足。它伞状的、柔韧的尖端，固执又强硬地继续剖开标记着Benny深处的处女地，一下下撞击在嫩肉上。它的攻击是漫无目标的，完全不考虑技巧，就是硬，而且强，而且蛮狠。  
那是将要把人拆碎一样的蹂躏，撞击到尽头之时，每一下都能凿在Benny最酸软可怜的肉上，直要把他浑身上下有孔洞的地方都迫出汁水来。  
几乎是全线崩溃，抵死缠绵。Jacky把他的手指从口中拽出来时，它们累叠着血红的牙印，有几处磕破的小伤口，血出得不多，和牙印上被唾沫稀释过的血丝混杂着，汇集在关节的凹陷与青筋角落，斑斑驳驳。  
这不太像是胜利者的姿态。Benny在心底里说，他们是怎么了？仍像是亡命徒。  
他并不很想这样。他年轻时其实设想过，到战胜整个世界的时节，最相爱的两个人人定要挤在一处，也许什么都不做，就肩并着肩，头碰着头。  
在海边的小房子里，听暖风掀动窗帘，听他一整夜的潮声。  
已经是妄想了，事实是另个模样。他被操得神智昏失，失禁的冲动掀扑掉射精的欲求，取而代之，是他一直在抗拒忍耐的事。  
他忍到流了满脸的热泪，一直流到觉不到流泪。这时刻Jacky的胯部胡乱砸着他的两股间，把不见阳光的白肉搞得红肿连片。  
高潮时这昔日与今夜的冠军便倒下来，压伏在Benny柔软的胸口和小腹上，汗湿的鼻子和脸蹭着不晓得是水还是皮肉的滑腻，讲着糊涂情话。  
他说了，以后轮到自己来罩他，再没有人能分割开他和他。  
Benny依然是抬手，搂住他的头。残血、唾沫和精液，因此沾上了Jacky的额头。  
他还没有抽出去，他们还是连成一体。  
吹着窗帘的风燥热粘稠，没有青春幻梦中的那么清爽甜美。这间卧房离海是较远的，数年前他买下的时候，就已没再考虑过什么耳畔的海潮。

但他却是在海潮声中惊醒的。  
而这潮声其实是手机的铃声，从柔和轻缓渐渐作巨浪滔天。暴风雨一样的音效催着Benny从深眠中回转。  
听觉是最先回复的，之后便是触觉。他感知到一只温热的、浮着薄汗的手摊开贴靠在自己的手臂。他一瞬间就意识到这不是Jacky的手。  
Jacky的手是干燥温暖的，正宛如小说中的侠客的手。眼下这只手是不一样的，不熟悉的触感他心头发紧，猛把双眼都睁开来。  
视觉恢复的同时他即感觉到搭着他的东西抖动了一下，然后这个世界的光明重又眷顾了他。天气是蒙蒙的亮，他并不确定这到底是清晨还是黄昏。他看见蜷缩在他怀里的人，看见这人漆黑的头发，因为剪得很短，触手一摸全都是毛茸茸。  
再往下看，搭  
——是崽崽。  
曾经抱在怀里只有一点点大的小孩，轻软得好像不存在，生怕把他捏坏……到如今现在，也是长手长脚，有一点少年模样了。可他还是时不时这样，悄无声息爬到爸爸的床上面来。  
他虽然来了，像大只些的无尾熊，挂在爸爸身上，却没有睡着。Benny不知道他是什么时候进来的……崽崽握住他胳膊的手，已经有些出汗，可见进来倚靠住他的时间也不会太短。  
这孩子没有睡，大睁着一双眼，瞪着他的脸。他还是年幼的，虽然身体已经拔高了很多，面上皮肉就还是雪白又娇嫩，眼睛明亮又天真。  
崽崽的眼睛生得多情，Benny不晓得这点究竟像谁。Jacky每回看照片总爱说，小东西整个都不像你，也就头发眼睛漆黑漆黑的最像你。  
“爸爸。”那孩子看着他，微微汗湿的脑袋贴在他胸膛上。小孩子，浑身暖烫，像个小火炉，这时候抱着，熨贴着酸胀的身体，确实柔软舒服。他贴着Benny醒着，但是安静极了。  
Benny摸一摸他的脸，又摸摸头发，有个细节扰乱思维，在这温馨时刻，不断地出来干扰他：崽崽偷偷跑进来他的卧室，来他身边睡在平时是很窝心的好事，这一日便叫他惶恐。Jacky走时，不知他的东西是否仍丢了一地？他是什么时候走的？有否与崽崽打过照面？  
Benny是还未做好准备，与这孩子交代自己的全部事。这年纪的孩子，还习惯在学校里吹嘘父亲，当然更期望有正常的家庭。  
他过来睡总有缘故。在他的认知里，崽崽性格柔弱，是远不似Jacky那么强横的。他怕打雷闪电，有时依赖他只是因为睡前看了鬼片。今次因为什么呢？他还没有想见。  
幸好那孩子自己抢先回答了：“我做咗个噩梦，所以嚟揾你啦。”  
他的眼睛是真的黑，在这种单薄的光线下，看上去浓黑得化都化不开，真正是点漆仿佛。  
Benny松了口气。被人需要的感觉很好，尤其在狂欢了大半夜的情人消失后，这孩子恰到好处地出现，补完了他对人的体温的需要。  
他便伸手拍崽崽的背：“咩噩梦？”  
我梦见你走了，住到北京去，再也不回香港了——那孩子忽然搂紧他。是在他的怀里钻着，用力拿脸孔贴住他。Benny感到他的胳膊环在自己的腰腹上，用力圈着，勒紧了。Benny觉得他们父子俩的肚皮都紧贴着，这也很好，他喜欢这样贴着。  
是啦，如果世上还有一个人，不会令他耽于自惭，不会因为自己身材保持得不够好而自觉形秽，那就一定是他的崽崽啦。  
怎会呢？他安慰道，我是一定不会这样的。香港还有你，香港才是我的家。  
崽崽说：“爸爸，你应承我呀？”  
他的声音还是镇定的，没有孩子气的哭腔。单只这一点，非常平静，不似撒娇模样。  
所以，Benny也就顺着他的意，开口说道：“我应承你。”

这时候天色不晓得是早是晚，既然崽崽还没有去上学的意思，想来是尚早不晚。  
Benny没有接到的那个电话，也没有再打过来。他搂着他的儿子，这一刻不觉得自己不够好，也不觉得香港这天气难熬。他是实实在在地累了，头颅黏住枕头，梦乡就缠绕倾覆上来。  
在半梦半醒时他又听见崽崽说：“爸爸，你要记得你有应承我。”  
他是困顿的，也懒得多思索。这时偷了懒了，也就只是继续重复说。  
——好啊，我应承你啦。

 

END


End file.
